The present invention relates to trust-metric networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for using trust relationships within social networks to organize hierarchical posts such as classified listings.
The term “classified listings” has typically been associated with pages and pages of tiny print in newspapers. These listings include help wanted listings, items for sale, wanted items, houses and apartments for rent, services offered, and the like. Many such listings are posted by individuals, companies, groups, etc.
Typical problems with the traditional classified listings includes that if a buyer is looking for something in particular, the buyer must constantly devote time pouring over pages and pages of classified listings. Another problem is that if a listing is misclassified, buyers may not see them. Yet another problem is that classified listings often continue to run, even after the item is sold, for example. Additional problems will be discussed below.
With the advent of wide area computer networks, such as the Internet, attempts have been made to bring classified listings on-line. One advantage to on-line classified listings over paper-based listings is that buyers are often provided with key-word searching capability to locate potentially relevant classified listings. Another advantage is that when an item is sold, for example, the advertisement can be promptly removed from the classified listings.
Drawbacks to on-line classified listings include that buyers or sellers are often wary of each other. Except for an e-mail address, it is often difficult for buyers or sellers to judge whether the other party is “legitimate.” For example, when buying an expensive item such as a Rolex Daytona watch via a classified listing, buyers are concerned whether the watch is genuine, whether the watch works, whether they will actually get the watch if they send a payment, or the like. This is especially relevant when the seller is an individual. When the seller is a business, for example, buyers may have a little more sense of confidence. These drawbacks also apply to traditional classified listings.
Examples of on-line classified listings services includes e-commerce based web sites, such as shopping.yahoo.com, froogle.com, amazon.com, ebay.com, overstock.com, epinions.com and the like. In such services, a rating system is typically provided for both the seller and the buyer to rate each other. The rating system thus provides subsequent buyers and sellers some indication of the reputation of the respective sellers or buyers, or how happy they were with the transaction.
Problems with the rating systems include the use of “shill” buyers or sellers, who rate transactions highly, although no actual transaction took place. Such shills are typically related to or work for the rated party. Because of such shills, the ratings of buyers or sellers reported on various web sites may not be reliable.
Another problem with the rating system is that it inherently favors volume buyers or sellers (e.g. businesses) over individuals. For example, all things being equal, a buyer would probably buy from a business seller with 500 ratings that are good rather than an individual seller with only one rating, an excellent rating.
Accordingly, in light of the above, what is desired are methods and apparatus that provide classified listings without the drawbacks to individuals, as discussed above.